Nobody get's left behind
by sibiix3
Summary: A collection of -mostly- cute fluffy drabbles and one shots. Will probably contain much Destiel, but also family stuff.
1. Angels are watching over you

**So since I'm back from my vacation, I thought I could open a collection of the Drabbles and Shortcuts I've wrote! :) It's mostly cute little fluffy stuff, so I hope you'll enjoy it. :) And here comes the first one!**

_Title: Angels are watching you  
>Genre: Family<br>Rating: K  
>Characters: Dean Winchester, Mary Winchester, John Winchester, Castiel<br>Pairings: none_

_Oh and please just listen to this: watch?v=YGW-4YtSQdk while reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night, 2:16 am to be certain, when little Dean had started crying again. John groaned tired and Mary told him to just go back to sleep. She got up and sleepily sneaked into Dean's room.<p>

"Hey my sweet little angel. What's wrong my strong boy?", she asked quietly and lifted the baby up into her arms. She held him tight and rocked him softly until the tears stopped trailing down his chubby cheeks and a smile appeared on his face. His bright green eyes sparkled in the dark and his small hands toyed with a streak of her blonde hair. Mary smiled and the baby in her arms giggled.

She kissed gently his forehead and tucked him back into his crib. She lovingly ruffled her son's hair and turned on the small music box.

"_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your wary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more."_

"Goodnight, Dean. It's all okay. The angels are watching over you", she whispered and quietly left the room, going back to the bedroom and crawling back into bed.

_He_ sat in the rocking chair, smiling.

"I will", Castiel promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Leave me a review and I'll be reeeeaaally happy! :)**


	2. Strangers and Subways

**Heyaa! Here's the next chapter/drabble! It's again kinda fluffy, but since when is there too much fluff? Hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

__Title: Strangers and Subways  
>Genre: Romance,<br>Rating: K  
>Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel<br>Pairing: Destiel __

* * *

><p>A smile came across his lips when he noticed the man in the trench coat. He saw him everyday since he once decided to take the subway one hour earlier 4 weeks ago. And every single day he would look around and then sit across him, always nodding and politely smiling.<p>

Today his usual seat was taken and he smirked when he saw the man with the raven hair looking around in confusion. He grinned and waved when he looked into Dean's direction. The confusion in the other man's face washed away when he noticed Dean and was replaced by a smile, followed by a small, hot blush. He walked over to him and sat down across from Dean.

"Hello, I am Castiel", he greeted the man. For the first time he spoke and Dean had to hide the shiver from hearing Castiel's deep, dark voice.

"Hey, Cas. I'm Dean", he grinned, making Cas smile wider by using the nickname. Castiel never did like the nicknames he was given. But Cas was okay. It came from _him_. So it actually was more than okay.

"So... where're ya goin'?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I am going to the library."  
>"Everyday?"<p>

"What? Oh, no. I actually go to the university, but one day I had to take the subway an hour earlier and then I saw yo... Uhm", he blushed hard, his head becoming hot and red, looking quikly down,"Where are you going?", Cas tried to change the subject. Dean instead just grinned widely and his green eyes kinda sparkled.

"Soooo, you saw what?", he teased the unnatural-blue-eyed man. Castiel blushed even harder and murmured inaudible words. When he looked back up into his eyes, Dean still smiled, but this time Cas joined it.

"You", he finally answered although Dean already knew. To be honest his reason to take one subway earlier was that he _once_ had to be at the restaurant earlier. And then he saw Cas. He was glad that for Cas it was the same, because for a few moments when he sat for the second time in the exact same seat he had felt like a creep.

Dean smiled and looked into those bright blue eyes. They were gorgeous. Just like the rest of him. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Only grinning at each other.

"So... You're a bit early for your lecture, huh?", the green-eyed man asked with a smirk.

"Yes, indeed I am", Cas replied nodding.

"Then why don't we go grab a coffe next to the station and.. uh... talk a bit?" Dean asked and gave Cas a wink.

"Oh I'd love to."

And in this moment when he saw Castiel grinning from ear to ear, he swore to make him do that cute thing over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sadly, it's the end. But if you leave me a review more will be following soon! :)**


	3. Their last battle

**Yaaaaay! New drabble! Character!death, but it's not all too sad :)**

_Title: Their last battle  
>Genre: Family, Drama(?)<br>Rating: K  
>Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Death, Castiel<br>Pairings: none  
><em>

* * *

><p>The ground was harder than expected. The grass not as soft as he'd imagined. But now it didn't mattered. He didn't care. He knew immediately when the bullet hit him.<p>

And this time it would be final.

Nobody would bring him back. And he was okay with it.

Blood dripping from his hands from when he touched the wound out of shock. Now his body lied of the cold hard ground. Reaching out for his brother's hand he grasped.

"Sammy... Hold on. I'm here Sammy. I'm here...", he breathed, crawling to his brother's side which took all of his remaining energy. He coughed, Sam took his hand.

"Dean..", he whispered, a small smile approaching his lips. Maybe for the last time.

"I... I know. It's okay. It's over... You can let go... I'm here." His arms pulling Sam tight and his hand patting his head. Sam nodded softly before looking up again.

"Do you... Do you think Cas'll be there, too?", he asked.

"Dunno... Guess so... Damned if he won't" Dean whispered.

Silence.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that song ya sung to me when I was a child 'nd couldn't sleep?"

"Which the girls' sung 'n their musical?", he asked. Sam nodded slightly. Dean smiled.

"_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done"_, he begun when he felt it.

His little brother smiled. He had finally let go. Dean felt the life flowing out of his brothers' body. His hands letting go of Deans jacket, now laying loosely in his lap. His soul had left his body for the last time.

Sam found himself in a small cozy room he had visited before, probably several times.

"We shall wait, I guess?", he heard a familiar voice. He turned around when he saw Death sitting in a comfortable looking armchair, drinking a cup of tea. He stood there for a few moments when Death checked his watch and as he looked up again, Dean was standing next to him.

"Dean Winchester. Late as always", he commented, showing something like... small... smile? A grin even?

"Oh, was I? Sorry, dying's always a slow process for me..."

_Winchesters._

"So... Shall we?" Death asked. Both Sam and Dean knew it wasn't really a question, but they nodded. They closed their eyes, took each other's hand and when they opened them again, Castiel was standing in front of them, hugging them tightly.

"I am so glad you are here! We need your help!"

The brothers looked at each other. They grinnned.


End file.
